


Tusenvis av augeblikk

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Ein fest, ein fantasi, kjærleik og litt kardemomme.





	Tusenvis av augeblikk

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historia er skrive i forbindelse med ei utfordring der promtsa var semi-public sex og edging. Dette er eit forsøk på både to. Å utfordra seg sjølv kan vær ganske så skummelt, men samtidig litt godt og :-)

Isak står med raudvinsglaset i handa og snurrar det litt rundt. Drikk litt før han kikkar rundt i lokalet. Det er fullt opp av nære og kjære, alle i si finaste stas, glade og nøgde. Det er mykje latter i rommet, høglydt prat og ein herlig stemning. Blikket hans dreg mot den vakraste mannen i rommet, den vakraste mannen i alle rom eigentlig. Han er den einaste Isak har lyst å sjå på, han ville nok ikkje sagt det høgt, men det er sånn han kjenne det. Blir litt varm inni seg, kjenner på kjenslene av å vera nær, av å elska. Kikkar meir på han, på kjærasten sin, så høg og sexy der han står i ein smoking så ser ut som om den er blitt sydd rett på han.

Blikket deira møtes og det sender små gnistrar rett i magen hans. Augo hans er varme, veldig blå og ser på han med lyst. Utfordrar han. Knull meg. Knull meg nå! Smiler lurt og blinkar lett. Det blikket der, det gjer noko med Isak. Har gjort noko med han i alle år, gjer at buksa strammar seg og sommarfuglane flaksar rundt i magen. Han set frå seg raudvinsglaset og strenar bort til han. Nikkar til folka han går forbi, gjev dei lette smil, men stoggar ikkje. Han har ikkje tid til småprat no, han er ein mann on a mission. Er over golvet med 10 skritt.

Han stoggar opp og tek Even i handa, stryk den med lette bevegelsar. Får eit stort smil tilbake, og mumlar noko om fotografering. Even humrar lett og unnskyldar seg for tanta han snakka med. Lar seg blir dratt med av Isak bort frå alle gjestene. Bort frå latter, støy og fest. Eller dratt er nok ei sanning med store modifikasjonar. Det er ikkje som om Isak treng å dra han med på noko så helst. Han hadde reise med Isaken sin til verdas ende om han hadde spurt.

Hand i hand og fnisande så to 17-åringar går dei inn på det tomme kjøkkenet. Om litt vil det vera folk her så skal laga middag, men akkurat no er det heilt stilt der inne. Isak dreg Even med seg heilt bak i rommet, til det så tydelegvis er eit lager. Eit lager utan dør, med ei gul gardin så Isak held opp og drar med seg Even bak. Inn i eit rom med reolar, hyller, kassar og ei mengd med mat, krydder og alkohol. Det ligg ting sleng rundt på golvet, og Isak drar Even med seg øve nokre posar og pantekassar. Det luktar litt innestengd, akkurat så det museet dei besøkte i Kairo. Det er ingen vindaug i rommet, det einaste ljoset kjem frå ei blenkande lampa i taket. Heilt bak i rommet står ein reol med nokre kassar ved sidan, på kassa ligg ein liten ryggsekk. Even himlar litt med augo og smiler til han.

« You come prepared, planleggingsmasteren min»

Smiler litt ømt, med auger så er varme, lystne, kåte og kjærlege. Isak smiler varmt til han og kysser han. Kysser han med lengsel og all den kjærleiken så rasar i kroppen hans. Gjer kysset djupare, det går ikkje long tid før det blir både vått og lite koordinert. Armar er på vandring øve kroppar, øve klede før dei snik seg under skjorter. Dei stryk og kjelar, framkall sukk og stønn. Dei har venta på dette, gleda seg til å vær nær, vær nakne. Har gått heile dagen og småkyssa. Sånne nusselige og kjærlige kyss så passar seg på ein slik dag. Men ikkje no, no er dei åleine. Åleine med kroppar så verkar og er harde.

Isak stoggar opp og trekk seg litt bak, kikkar på Even, drikk han inn. Rufsete hår, lepper så allereie er raude og hovne. Herregud for ein heldig mann han er. Drar av seg smokingjakka og legg den på kassen, gjer det same med Evens. Fortsett med sløyfa før han stryk over Evens brystkasse. Opnar alle knappane forsiktig før han drar skjorta til sides, avslører den harde brystkassen til Even. Brystkassen så han elskar å sova på, elskar å klemma, elskar å kyssa. Legg skjorta vekk. Så legg han munnen sin under øyra til Even og kyssar han mjukt før han drar tunga sakte nedover halsen. Får nokre lave stønn frå Even, så står med lukka auger og smiler. Nyter.

Han lar kyssa dryssa nedover medan han stryk øve brystet og armane. Stoggar opp med bukselinninga og lar tunga gli sakte rundt navlen. Legg den eine handa over Evens, og den andre over buksesmekken. Der det veks og dunkar under fingra hans. Han stryk og klemmer litt. Even stønnar lett og klarer tydeligvis ikkje å holda augo opne lenger. Sukkar lavt og legg skulderblada heilt inn til reolen. Isak legg munnen over det harde, voksande, før han dreg ned buksa og boksaren i ei bevegelse så får Even til å sperra augo opp. Isak blunkar lett til han før han kviskrar at Even må lukka augo igjen. Kviskrar at han skal gjera det godt for Even.

Han tek seg tid til å beundra den flotte kuken så har reist seg stolt og vaiande, fri for alle hemmande tekstiler. Har tid til det, det er 2 timar til dei må væra tilbake. Isak har planlagt dette lenge, heilt sidan den natta då Even fortalte om den store fantasien sin. Han smiler lett for seg sjølv, før han legg den eine handa si rundt kukhovudet og klemmar lett, før han dreg handa opp og ned. Skapar friksjon, høyrer på dei lave stønna til Even.

Dei gjer noko med han, har alltid gjort det, heilt sidan fyrste gong han fekk Even til å stønna sånn. Kjente seg så stolt over at det var han så fekk dei fram, at det var munnen og handa hans så gjorde at Even laga slike nydelege lydar. Det har ikkje endra seg, kjem nok aldri til å gjer det.

Han legg igjen våte kyss på den høgre hofta hans, før han beveg munnen nedover. Kyssar skaftet, lar tunga gli opp og ned før han legg munnen rundt den harde og våte kuken. Even stønnar ganske høgt før han legg den eine handa i håret til Isak. Dreg litt i nokre hårstrå, veit at Isak elskar det. Han sug og slikkar, beveg munnen opp og ned. Det smakar litt salt, det smakar Even. Isak elskar kjensla av den harde kuken i munnen, elskar smaken, elskar at han får lov til å gjera detta. Den einaste han nokon gong har gjort det med.

Bare tanken gjer han hardare, kjenner at kuken beveg seg i boksaren, har lyst å komma ut. Stryk seg lett over buksa, ikkje mykje, i dag handlar ikkje om han, det handlar om Even. Evens høge stønn får han tilbake. Tilbake i rommet med alle kryddera og kassane. Even er i ferd med å komma, det rykk i kuken hans og han held tak i håret til Isak så hardt at det nesten gjer vondt. Men bare nesten. Isak stoggar heilt opp og lar kuken gli ut av munnen. Even sukkar djupt og opnar augo, gir Isak eit så frustrert blikk at han nesten begynn å le.

Isak smiler varmt og stryk han over magen. Blir plutseleg litt rørt, anar ikkje kvar det kjem frå. Kikkar på han, på kjærasten sin, det kjæraste han har. Ber han om å snu seg, ber han om å holda tak i den eine reolkanten. Finn fram massasjeolja frå ryggsekken, og opnar den opp. Det lave klikket frå flaska gir gjenlyd i det stille rommet, og Isak merkar seg gåsehuda så spreiar seg over Evens rygg. Varmer olja litt opp før han begynn å stryk over Evens skuldrer. Veit at han elskar dette, elskar blandinga av massasje og ord. « Herregud så heit du er, kjærasten min, min Even, min og bare min. Eg har sett på deg i heila dag og hatt lyst å gjer detta. Du er så deilig, så varm og sexy»

Even stønnar og sukkar, beveg seg utolmodig under hendene hans. Vrikkar litt på rumpa, viser tydeleg kva han ynskjer, kvar han vil at Isak skal flytta hendene. Isak klukkar lavt og lar ein sti av våte kyss dryssa over korsryggen hans. Fortsett å stryka hendene over Evens rygg, på armane. Kviskrar ord om fyrste gong dei kyssa, kor nervøs han var, kor lyst han hadde å kjenna Evens lepper på seg.

«Herregud, baby, fyrste gong eg såg deg naken, fyrste gong eg tok kuken din i handa, fyrste gong du slikka meg øvealt. Eg visste ikkje at det kunne væra så deilig, at noko så helst kunne væra så deilig» Han merkar at røsta er blitt lågare, merkar at orda gjer noko med han, og at minna gjer noko med han. Stoggar opp litt, dreg av seg buksa og kjenne at kuken er særdeles nøgd med å få sleppa litt fri. Fortsett der han slapp, og lener seg heilt inn til Even, lar han kjenna kor hard han er. «Ingen, baby, det er ingen andre i heile verda så kan gjer meg så hard så du. Ingen så gjer meg så kåt, så får meg til å tenka på sex på jobb, på fest, kvar så helst. Det er berre du, berre du i heile verda. Du har alltid vært den einaste for meg, kjem alltid til vær den einaste. Min, kjærasten min, min Even»

Orda hans får Even til å skjelva, til å stønna, det kjem eit stønn så er ei blanding av frustrasjon og kåtheit. Isak lar den eine handa gli rundt Even, legg den rundt kuken hans og strammar litt til. Ikkje hardt, men for å stogga det så tydeleg er på veg. Held fast, høyrer nokre lave hikst frå Even. Veit at det ikkje er fordi han har vondt, men fordi han vil ha meir, no.

Kjenne seg utroleg takksam og glad for å kjenna nokon så godt, at den nokon er Even. Kjenne alle lydar, alle sukk, alle stønn, dei er så eit kart øve 15 år saman. Eit kart med alle opplevingar, alle gongene dei har gjort det godt for kvarandre, alle gongene dei har krangla og vorte vener igjen. Å kjenna nokon så intimt er eit privilegium så gjer Isak stolt, det gjer han så utruleg takksam for at universet sendte han Even.

Plutseleg er det som om bobla deira fylles med lydar, med støy og med latter. Det er folk på kjøkkenet att, dei skal gjer alt klar til middagen. Isak smiler ved tanken, festmiddagen så han og Even har valt er ei blanding av alle reisene deira. Ei blanding av livet deira saman.

Heile han er full av spenning ved tanken på at det nå er ein heil del menneskjer berre 5-6 meter bortanfor dei. Så definitivt kan høyra kva så skjer om det er stilt på kjøkkenet, og så kan sjå konturar av nakne kroppar om dei skal inn for å henta noko. Isak har aldri vore så kåt i heile sitt liv. Kanskje med unntak av fyrste gong dei hadde sex på eit fly. Men det er ei anna historie. Det kjennes så Even er einig, han har om mogleg hardna endå meir og det rykkar i kuken hans. Han slepp ut ein straum av uforståelege ord så ikkje ville gjeve meining for nokon. Men dei gjev meining for Isak, det har dei alltid gjort. Han veit korleis Even kjenne seg no, korleis kjenslene straumar gjennom han. At magen er hard, at han har lyst å skrika høgt. Han legg handa si forsiktig øve munnen hans, og lener seg inntil øyra hans.

« Eg veit at du har lyst å skrika, baby, skrik i handa min, skrik så høgt du vil» Kuken hans rykkar enda meir av orda hans, men Isak held igjen mens Even skrik. Han bit i handa hans og skrik, og det er så deilig at Isak nesten kjem.

Kroppen til Even ristar lett der han står, så Isak legg dei varme hendene sine på hoftene hans. Lener seg heilt inntil ryggen hans og held hans fast. Ankrar han. Stryk han lett over hoftene, har problem med å finna ord, så han lar fingrane snakka. Eg er her, eg held deg, du er min, min for alltid. Eg har deg, slik du har meg, slik me alltid vil ha kvarandre.

Han kysser hoftene mjukt før han ber Even holda ekstra godt tak i reolen og bøya seg litt framover. Han beveg hendene over korsryggen hans, stryk over rumpeballane, får Even til å stønna og spreie beina litt meir. Legg den eine handa over munnen til Even, stikk 3 fingrar inn og ber han gjere dei våte. Even sug og får Isak til å stønna ganske så høgt, før han dreg dei ut og beveg dei mellom rumpeballane hans. Stryk dei våte og glinsande fingrane opp og ned, bles litt på det raude hòlet. Spreier våte kyss over rumpeballane før han flyttar munnen til sprekka. Han beveg leppene forsiktig opp og ned, lar tunga laga våte flekkar der Even er mest sensitiv. Even stønnar så høgt at han er heilt sikker på at dei på kjøkkenet kan høyra det øve både skramling med gryter og alt latteren. Klarer ikkje å bry seg, ikkje no, ikkje mellom krydderreolar der dei på nytt lagar minner og herlige opplevingar.

Han finn fram glidemiddelet og spreier det over fingrane sine, før han legg dei i sprekka og lar den eine fingeren gli forsiktig inn. Beveg den forsiktig, snur den rundt. Det er så deilig, så trongt og så godt at han har store problem med å ikkje komma. Merkar at det er enda verre stilt med Even, heile kroppen hans skjelv og beina har begynt å rista litt. Han legg den andre handa på hofta og stryk lett. Held han, ankrar igjen, før han lar ein finger til gli inn. Beveg dei forsiktig mens han kviskrar til Even, til Even så stønnar og sukkar, så beveg seg bakøve mot fingrane hans, tydeleg utolmodig. Isak humrar lavt før han lar ein tredje finger gli inn. Spreiar fingrane forsiktig, opnar Even, gjer han klar. Beveg fingrane litt raskare og flyttar den andre handa frå hofta fram til kuken. Beveg handa lett opp og ned, den er så våt at handa hans nesten glepp av. Stryk opp og ned, beveg fingrane enda raskare og stønnar høgt inntil Evens rygg.

Plutseleg er det stemmar inne i rommet, det er latter og roping om kvar glasa med raudbetar er. Isak frys alle bevegelsar og Even hikstar lavt. Hoftene hans skjelv og Isak stryk beroliggande med den eine handa. Det dunkar rundt fingrane hans og om mogleg blir kuken hans enda hardare. Han bestemm seg for å erta Even litt, og beveg forsiktig på fingrane. Framkall nokre lave stønn og om ikkje han tar feil, eit og anna banneord. Det renn nokre små sveittedropar nedover naken til Even, og han lagar nokre lave lydar så Isak aldri har høyrd før. Det er ei blanding av hikst og klynk, og dei blandar seg med rop om raudbetglas under eit teppe. Stemmane forsvinn igjen og Even slepp ut eit djupt sukk. Isak likar desse nye lydane. Nei, stryk det. Han elskar dei.

Isak elskar at det er han så får gjer dette, gjer dette for Even. Kviskrar alle kjælenamna hans, alle tinga han kallar sin Even, med unntak av eit. Det så er nytt i dag, det han har spart til akkurat no, det så vil gjer at Even kjem. Han kjenne at det strammar seg rundt fingrane hans, at kuken byrjar å rykka, rykka ganske så mykje. Han slepp alt, stoggar opp og det er så vidt Even klarar å stå oppreist.

«Herreguuuud, Isaaaak, du må ikkje….herreguud….eg kan ikkje…du kan ikkje….du må la meg få komma……» Han snur seg rundt og gir Isak eit så utolmodig og heftig blikk at Isak svelg tungt. Bøyer seg fram og gir han eit mjukt og djupt kyss, stryk han over kinnet. Stryk han over håret, smiler lett og ber han om å snu seg igjen.

Han tar av seg boksaren og drar handa eit par gonger opp og ned den steinharde kuken så sprett ut. Endelig fri og så våt at handa hans glinsar når han kikkar på den. Finn fram ein kondom frå sekken og strevar fælt med få opp papiret. Tenkjer at det er best så Even slepp å gå rundt heile dagen full av han. Men Even har tydeligvis andre tankar, for han snur seg rundt og kikkar på Isak med auger så nesten er heilt svarte. Kikkar på den harde kuken hans så kneisar klar, svelg tungt og slikk seg rundt munnen.

« Nei Isak, du treng ikkje. Gjer det utan, eg vil kjenna deg heile dagen. Kjenna deg i meg heile dagen» Orda hans gjer Isak så kåt og varm at beina skjelv litt. Even blunkar til han og snur seg rundt, bøyer seg fram og kviskrar at det er nok no. No må det skje. Og kven er Isak til å nekta han det.

Han spreiar litt glidemiddel på seg sjølv, før han tek tak i Evens hofter og lar kukhovudet gli mellom rumpeballane, drar det opp og ned i sprekka. Kjenne på kor glatt det er av han sjølv, høyre på kjøkkenskramlinga og kjenne seg så verdas heldigaste mann. Treng forsiktig inn og det er så godt at han stønnar høgt. Beveg seg rolig fyrst og stryk henda rolig opp og ned på Evens hofter. Lar han kjenna på kjensla, kjensla av å være fullt opp. Even stønnar høgt og tar eit betre tak i hylla med krydder. Spreiar hendene sine utover og ristar lett. Bevegelsane gjer at ting byrjar å flytta seg på hylla. Beveg seg utøve før fleire av dei dett på golvet og knusar. Knusar rundt dei, men det legg dei ikkje merke til.

Even ropar at Isak må bevega seg raskare, noko han med glede gjer. Han beveg seg inn og ut i det varme, det tronge, det utrolig heite. Rullar litt med hoftene, noko så får Even til å ropa endå høgare. Beveg seg i sirklar, stønnar og sukkar.

Dette. Dette er noko av det beste han veit om. Å kjenna Even rundt seg, høyra lydane hans, det er han så gjer dette. Han er den einaste i verda så kan gjer detta, så får lov. Dei passar så godt saman på alle måtar, også denne.

Fjernt borte, som i eit anna land er det eit kjøkken så lagar mat, men alt dei kan høyra er hud mot hud, sukk, stønn og den deilige og våte friksjonen. Dei kjem ikkje til å holda lenge ut, dei har inga sjanse mot dei kjenslene så no rasar gjennom dei. Isak beveg seg enda raskare, så raskt at ballane slår mot Evens rumpeballar. Even, han held så hardt i hylla at fingrane hans er kvite.

Lufta fylles med krydderlukt, med kardemomme så virvlar i lufta og skapar ei utrolig god lukt så blandar seg med alt det kriblande kåte. Ei mektig kjensle fer gjennom Isak, det er så ein storm, så eit fantastisk uver. Han stryk over Evens skuldrer og kviskrar:

«Kom nå, ektemannen min, kom for meg baby»

Og Even kjem med eit stønn, kjem så hardt og så lenge at heile kroppen hans skjelv. Kjem over heile krydderhylla, den sterke lukta blandar seg med kardemommen så er spreidd overalt. Isak kjem rett etter, med eit rop og tømm seg i Even. Kjem så hardt og møkje så han aldri har gjort før. Visste at det var det ordet, det ordet så ville få Even til å komma. Ektemann. Min ektemann.

Dei synk ned på golvet med skjelvande bein og kroppar så er heilt ferdige, pustar tungt. Blir liggande nokre minutt og lar stormen i kroppen falla til ro. Kikkar på kvarandre og begynn å le. Stryk kvarandre over armen og ler litt meir. Isak drar ned sekken og finn fram to morgonkåper. Legg den eine over Even, tek den andre på seg sjølv og sett seg ved sida av han.

Mannen sin. Mannen i hans liv. Stryk han over kinnet og kyssar han mjukt. Even ler inn i kysset hans, augo hans glitrar og er så fulle av kjærleik at hjarta til Isak nesten hopp ut av brystet hans. Tusenvis av augeblikk, tusenvis av kyss, tusenvis av ømme ord svevar imellom dei. Svevar så vakre ljos, så stjerneskodd blanda med lukta av kardemomme. Det er fred, det er ro, det er vakker symmetri, akkurat slik det skal vera, slik det alltid har vært mellom dei. Om litt skal dei gå tilbake til festen, til latteren og alle folka sine. Tilbake til bryllaupet. Men først skal dei sitta her litt, i tosomheita si og kjenna på lykka.

Even legg hovudet sitt på skuldra hans, og gir hans små og våte kyss på halsen. Kviskrar med den hese røsta si.

«Takk baby, ektemannen min, mannen i mitt liv»

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til fine folk for oppmuntring og heiing - dokke veit kven dokke er :-) 
> 
> Tusen, tusen takk til fantastiske betalesar Artemis2121, så både gjorde teksten betre og fekk dratt meg fram frå steinen :-D <3 
> 
> Det er godt mogleg eg kryp tilbake no, hehe ;-)


End file.
